


I Never Knew

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was tired of my lady, I know that sounds kind of mean. but me and my old lady have fallen into the same old dull routine"</p>
<p>Based on the song "Escape" or the pina colada song</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Knew

**Author's Note:**

> so im obsessed with the guardians soundtrack, and the sound Escape is on there, and idk this just wouldn't get out of my head:) heres some lovely beach smut. its au, so theyre around the same age, and not actors.  
> Lyrical references from the song by Rupert Holmes  
> i don't own anything and this is completely fictional

The morning started for Matt like every other day. He was woken up by his blaring alarm clock, and after he smashed the snooze button a few times, he finally got out of bed to begin the day. And just like every morning the right side of the bed was empty, as Alex had left many hours before. He could see the dust particles floating in the sunlight, and the only sound of the ticking of the clock on the wall could be heard. It usually never bothered him that his mornings were so solitary, but every now and again he felt a hint of something. Perhaps it was a combination on loneliness and resentment. He never cared enough to investigate it, and thus he continued his morning rituals of coffee and news, and then taking the arduous bus ride to go to his remedial job at the local paper.

Alex and Matt had been together since university. They were inseparable since the beginning. People on the street would come up to them and tell them what a lovely couple they made. They were always very affectionate with each other, and could stare into the others eyes as if their souls were connected. They were married when he turned 22 and she 24. They talked of having children but it was always in the abstract and never came to fruition. They talked about traveling the world as well. But the funds never added up, and of course life got in the way. Now with Matt as the editor of the paper, and Alex working in the city for a high rise corporate entity, there was time for nothing except dull habits.

Often Matt would sit at his desk and wonder what would happen if he’d made different choices. If he hadn’t of met Alex, or if they’d of had a child, or if he’d gone into acting like he’d always wanted. These thoughts constantly floating around in his head like vultures over a fresh kill. He was in his mid thirties now and time was escaping quickly. Would he ever get to do the things he wanted? Would the rest of his life be this practiced routine of work-weekend-work? And Alex… He loved her absolutely… but the passion in their relationship had died down. They didn’t see much of each other any more what with work and business trips. And when they were together it was becoming more and more awkward and distant. Some days he wished he wasn’t married at all. And he could just start over. The humdrum of every day was grating on him with increasing intensity.

On this day however, things changed. He was sorting through the pieces that were to be featured in the next days paper when he stumbled upon an ad with big bold lettering that read “Do You Like Piña Coladas?” it caught his eye. _Yes,_ he thought, _I do like Pi_ _ña coladas_. So he kept reading and this ad listed the most random but wonderful things he never knew he wanted from life. Getting caught in the rain, the feel of the ocean, making love at midnight, these were all brilliant! As he read on he couldn’t help feeling more and more in love with the idea of all these things.

He sat at his desk clutching the scrap of paper the ad was written on, thinking that he needed a change. He would never be the successful actor he always wanted to be, but maybe he could have these small wishes. He put the paper down and turned to his computer to start typing. The ideas just flowing from his head, some were fun or flirty, but some were just normal things that came off a bit desperate. He didn’t care. It was incredibly liberating getting his desires out in the open. As he looked it over and typed in a few extra requirements, his impulsiveness grew and grew and he wrote the last line “I’ve got to meet you by tomorrow noon and cut threw all this red tape. Meet me at a bar called O’Malley’s where we’ll plan our escape, yours truly…” he thought about what to write, obviously not his real name but Mr. desperate seemed a bit off putting. Sighing, he finished it off with “yours truly Mr. Colada” he saved it and then rolled back in his chair from the desk. What had he just done? He was agreeing to meet a stranger and run away with them, and he had a wife! But as he thought about it more, he suddenly thought that maybe this would be good for both of them. He didn’t really know what Alex did half the time, with her curves and hair she could have any guy, he didn’t really deserve her. Maybe she was cheating on him as well.

After anther moment of thought, he said out loud “Fuck it!” and then immediately covered his hands over his mouth as his colleagues looked over at him with narrowed eyes. Blushing slightly and mouthing a “sorry” he set to work getting in contact with this nameless woman. Creating a fake email address, he emailed her his typed response and then quickly shut off his computer. He didn’t want to hear her reply, he wanted to see his mysterious perfect woman and live off the spontaneity of the act. The rest of his day was filled with boring meetings and dull paper work, but he always had Piña Colada lady in the back of his head to keep him going.

When he got home, Alex was there surprisingly; usually she got home an hour later than him. She had her back to him and was sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of wine in her hand. Taking a deep breath and pushing his doubts from his head he greeted her with a peck on the cheek, which she received but then got back to her wine and the magazine she was reading. They ate dinner that night with sporadic topical conversation. She seemed to be in a good mood, she smiled and laughed at his anecdotes, and just seemed to have a lighter sense about her.

When he commented on it she just replied “Tomorrow I’m meeting an old friend of mine you could say, I’m just looking forward to it is all” she smiled and then continued to put away the dishes.

When he went to get ready for bed he noticed a suitcase next to their closet. Alex was seated on the bed, with her glasses perched on her nose and a Stephen King novel in her hands. She looked up and saw him staring at it.

“Oh, I’m sorry dear, I forgot to tell you about my business trip over the weekend! Last minute thing you know how it goes” She said, and then returned to her novel.

He nodded and then got into bed, closing his eyes and dreaming of his mystery girl and the adventures they’d have for the rest of their lives. He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

 

 

The next day he got to the bar early so he could get situated and get a drink in him first, _a little liquid courage never hurt anyone_ he thought to himself as he downed the shot. His day started in much the same way: empty bed, silent house, but he did not go into work, instead he packed a suitcase and called his boss telling him he was using his vacation days finally.

He waited and waited; it was almost noon and still no mystery girl. He was still hopeful though. He stared at the clock ever few seconds willing it to move forward. And when it finally hit the 12, he held his breath and looked at the door. And like magic the door opened and in strolled a gorgeous woman tall, curvy, dressed in a figure hugging red dress with a daring neckline, her face blocked by the umbrella she was holding. But when she put it down to shake it out, he really stopped breathing.

The woman looked around a bit, there weren’t many people in the bar, but when she saw Matt, she stopped suddenly. It was no mystery girl. It was Alex… his loving wife of over ten years. They stared at each other for a few moments until she broke the silence with “Oh. It’s you.” At that point the ridiculousness of the situation finally broke through and they both burst into a fit of laughter. Clutching her side she walked over to him and plopped down on the barstool.

“I never knew, Alex, why didn’t you tell me?! I’ve been seriously considering extreme infidelity here and my dream girl was in bed next to me!” Matt said excitedly.

“Well I never knew either darling!” She said smiling and giving him that look that he hadn’t seen in years. It was the look of actual love, “I suppose we have a lot to talk about then…”

He gazed into her eyes then, they were full of concern and longing. “No” he said and then with more determination he added, “I want to have a drink right now, walk into that rain out there, and kiss you till you beg me to stop, then I want to make love to my wife on the beach down the road. Alright with you?”

She looked back at him with hunger in her eyes. With out breaking eye contact she yelled to the bartender “Two Piña Coladas please!”

When they received their drinks, they grabbed them and Matt slammed a twenty down on the counter, they ran outside giggling and gulping down the drink. Once they were out in the rain, he pulled her into him and brought his lips to hers. It was not a sweet peck on the lips or gentle in any way like before, it was biting and teeth and tongue and taste and _passion._ He could feel her breasts pressed up against his chest, only serving to heighten his arousal. He broke first taking one more large sip of his pineapple concoction and then tossing it to the ground the, Alex did the same the glasses shattered but they were too wrapped up in each other to be bothered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gripped his hair at he base of his neck. His arms went to her tiny waist but they didn’t stay there long, stroking her flat stomach and caressing her breasts. She kissed him first this time and their lips and tongues moving against each other, tasting the coconut and pineapple flavors. He then started to move them towards his car. He quickly turned his head to breath and unlock the car, but Alex still clung to him kissing and laving at his neck.

“I love you so much” she gasped, “I was just wishing it was you who was going to meet me” she stopped her work on his neck and looked at him her hands on either side of his face “and here you are.”

“Here I am,” he answered, pressing a gentler but still passionate kiss against her wet lips. They had reached his car now and they were both drenched from the rain. He opened her door quickly, and then practically sprinted over to the driver side, got in and started the car. He drove out of the lot, and down the road towards the shore as swiftly as the gears would let him. They never stopped touching though, her hands on his face, his hand on her knee, and then her hand crept up towards the top of his thigh.

“Ah. Alex.. not yet love, or it won’t be a very satisfying trip to the beach” he gasped breathing heavily. She smirked, stroked him once more, and then receded up towards his knee.

Finally they reached the beach, he shut the car off and opened his door. He started to head over to Alex’s side to get hers but she was already out and running towards him. They met in the middle and resumed their burning kisses. This time he gripped her around the outside the thighs, lifting her up onto his growing erection. She could sense it immediately and started grinding up against it making him groan in frustration. He stumbled a bit as he walked them towards the sand. He bit her lip in punishment, but it only served to spur her on. She continued to kiss him like he’s never been kissed before, an intense melody of their tongues moving together and her sucking his into her mouth. Their chests heaving up and down, her wet dress now clung even more tightly to her body. He could feel her hard nipples through his button down which she was now in the process of undoing.

As he walked them down to the beach and in between their lips meeting, they would whisper, “I love you” “only you” “never knew” over and over again. Finally reaching the empty beach he gently laid her down, so her glorious curls were spread out on the sand, almost blending in. Matt looked at her and knew he would never regret marring this incredibly beautiful and divine creature, ever again. He leaned down to kiss her again this time slower but with increasing passion. She made a noise of impatience and then started on his trouser button and zipper.

He leaned back and let her work. He stripped off his shirt and then looked down as she undid the zipper rucking his jeans and pants down until his erection sprung forward, eager as always. She looked back at him with the most genuine grin he’s ever seen on her face. She took his length in her delicate hands stroking him slowly but firmly. He reveled in the sensations of her. The woman he loved now and forever, the one he would make love to on this rainy day and for the rest of his life. Finally it became too much and he gasped “Alex no, no sweetheart, let me. Lay back love, and let me take care of you.”

There was a tear glistening in her eyes, “How could I ever think to give you up?” she whispered. He didn’t want to continue that thought so he gently pushed her back down on the sand and pushed up the skirt of her dress.

“Alex! No knickers!” he exclaimed his hands moving steadily up from her knees to the apex of her thighs.

“I don’t know, I was feeling compulsive…” she said giggling. He then finally dipped his finger into he folds. With the rain still falling, she wet in all kinds of ways. He stroked her lazily up and down grazing across her opening and her clit. She threw her head back when he brushed the bundle of nerves and dug her hands into the sand, giving him a filthy moan effectively ending the giggles. The noises she made only served to make him harder and more desperate.

He used two fingers now to rub her clit firmly but slowly, driving her right up to the breaking point and then pulling back. She let out a breathy scream and he smirked down at her, so vulnerable, and all his. He stroked her clit once more, before thrusting two fingers into her. He moved them in and out so quickly, only once or twice reaching that hidden spot inside her that made her scream his name. They both were breathing quite heavily, he knew she was close, he brought his thumb to press firmly against her clit, she screamed and then after two more pumps of his wrist, she cried out his name in a raspy voice, her inner walls clenching around his fingers.

He pulled them out and licked them clean. When she came down from her high she gazed up at him, then down at his erection. She gave him a look that Matt knew would be his undoing. She was quick, and rolled their bodies overs so he was the one with his back pressed in the wet sand and she hovered over him blocking the rain from his face. She placed her hands on his chest and hovered her sex over his length, rubbing it until he let out a muffled plead of her name. She giggled and then before he knew it she was all around him, her heat permeated his entire being. Her head was hung low, her breathing erratic, as she adjusted to him. He gripped her hips and started to circle his pelvis against her and encouraging her with sweet nothings.

Finally she started to move, bouncing up and down on his erection moving hard and fast like they’ve never done before. The sensations were ripping through him and he’s never felt bliss like being inside of Alex. How could he have given this up? She is moaning filthily above him and shifting her leg to give them a better angle, it leaves Matt desperate for release, but he’s determined to have her with him.

“Come on Alex, my love, you and me together.. Always” he rasps out taking one of his hands and moving to brush against her wiry curls and then rubs her clit furiously. She screams his name and digs her nails into his chest, he can feel clenching vigorously around him, and that is what sends him over the edge, he cries out her name as he comes deep inside her, his hips lifting off the sands. They both collapse in each other’s arms and catch their breath. After a few moments she snuggles against him. Even though she’s still clothed, and his jeans are around his ankles, and the rain is still coming, they both smile and start to laugh.

“I think I’ll cheat on you with you more often dear” he says grinning down at the top of her curly head.

She laughs and replies, “Any day dear, I’m all yours, now and forever”

 

There were still many long talks ahead of them, but they had found something they thought was impossible, an escape… to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> now i want a pina colada...


End file.
